Patch Notes: October 17, 2017
General ;New Special Event: Hallow's End 2017 *Play 25 games during Hallow’s End in any mode except Custom Games, Training, or Heroes Brawl to earn spooky new items! *Here are some of the treats you’ll be able to unwrap by completing the three-part quest chain: **Part 1: Play 2 Games during Hallow’s End ***Reward: Cartoon Headless Horseman Spray **Part 2: Play 8 Games during Hallow’s End ***Reward: Hallow’s End Warcrest Banner **Part 3: Play 15 Games during Hallow’s End ***Reward: Headless Horseman Portrait *Hallow's End Loot Chests **Once Hallow’s End begins after October 17, all Loot Chests you earn through progression (except Hero-Specific Chests), or purchase using Gems will be replaced with Hallow’s End Loot Chests. Weekly Brawl Rewards after October 20 will also award one Hallow’s End Chest. **Also starting with Hallow’s End, special event Loot Chests will now guarantee at least one of the limited-time items from that event—including portraits, sprays, skins, and mounts! **Until Hallow’s End concludes during the week of November 13, you’ll pick up one of these limited-time Loot Chests every time you level-up or earn a weekly Heroes Brawl reward. You can also head to the Loot tab in-game to purchase Rare Hallow’s End Chests directly using Gems. Additionally, please note that any Loot Chests you already own prior to the start of the event will not convert to Hallow’s End Chests. ;Hotkeys *The hotkeys to switch between the Stats, Talents, and Death Recap tabs of the leader panel (currently F1, F2, and F3) can now be rebound in the Hotkeys menu. *These hotkeys now provide quick access to the respective tab of the leader panel when the hotkey is held down. ;Windows XP/Vista Deprecation *In July, we announced our intention to end support for Windows XP and Windows Vista in Heroes of the Storm. With this patch, Heroes of the Storm will no longer run on these two operating systems. Players who are affected by this change are encouraged to upgrade to a newer OS version. New Hero: Junkrat The destruction of the Australian omnium left the area an irradiated waste and survivors like Jamison Fawkes were greatly affected by radiation. Now as the explosive-obsessed criminal Junkrat, he is renowned for leaving havoc and bedlam in his wake. ;Trait *Total Mayhem **Upon dying, drop 5 grenades that explode after 0.75 seconds, each dealing 250 damage to nearby enemies. ;Basic Abilities *Frag Launcher (Q) **Launch a grenade that explodes at the end of its path or upon hitting an enemy, dealing 117 damage to nearby enemies. Grenades can ricochet off of terrain. Deals 50% less damage to Structures. Stores up to 4 charges. Frag Launcher's cooldown replenishes all charges at the same time. *Concussion Mine (W) **Place a mine on the ground. Junkrat's Trait can be activated to detonate the mine, dealing 180 damage to nearby enemies and knocking them back. Junkrat can also be affected by Concussion Mine, but takes no damage. Limit 1 active mine. *Steel Trap (E) **Place a trap on the ground that arms after 2 seconds. Deals 130 damage to the first enemy that walks over it and Roots them for 2 seconds.Limit 1 active trap. ;Heroic Abilities *RIP-Tire ® **Create a motorized bomb with 500 Health that lasts 15 seconds. While active, Junkrat is immobile but gains control of RIP-Tire's movement. RIP-Tire can be reactivated to detonate immediately, knocking nearby enemies back, and dealing 750 damage to enemies in the center of the blast, and 450 damage to enemies outside of the center. *Rocket Ride ® **After 1.25 seconds, Junkrat launches into the air. While in the air, he can steer the landing location by moving. After 3.5 seconds, Junkrat lands, dealing 780 damage to nearby enemies and activating Total Mayhem. 5 seconds after landing, Junkrat reappears at the Altar and gains 150% additional Movement Speed until dismounted. Battlegrounds Ranked Battleground Rotation Update *Added to Rotation **Sky Temple **Garden of Terror **Braxis Holdout *Removed from Rotation **Infernal Shrines **Battlefield of Eternity **Warhead Junction *The full Ranked Battleground Rotation is now as follows: **Braxis Holdout **Cursed Hollow **Dragon Shire **Garden of Terror **Haunted Mines **Sky Temple **Tomb of the Spider Queen **Towers of Doom **Volskaya Foundry User Interface *Seasonal Item indicators have been added to items in Loot Chests and the Collection *Volskaya Foundry now has a unique “Point Guard” award for time spend standing on the Control Point *The Event Log is now enabled in the Observer UI Heroes Assassins Junkrat *Total Mayhem (Trait) **Deals 75% reduced damage to Structures *Rocket Ride ® **Damage reduced from 780 to 750 *RIP-Tire ® **Outer damage increased from 450 to 475 **Middle damage increased from 600 to 625 **Inner damage increased from 750 to 775 **Health increased from 500 to 530 Zul'jin ;Stats *Basic Attack Damage reduced from 106 to 90 ;Abilities *You Want Axe? Baseline Quest added **!Quest: Every 5 Basic Attacks against Heroes increases your Basic Attack damage by 1 **!Reward: After landing 75 Basic Attacks on enemy Heroes, increase your Basic Attack range by 1.1 **!Reward: After landing 150 Basic Attacks on enemy Heroes, your Twin Cleave will revolve twice *Grievous Throw (Q) **Duration decreased from 8 to 6 seconds *Twin Cleave (W) **Cooldown increased from 8 to 10 seconds **Mana cost increased from 50 to 60 *Regeneration (E) **Health restoration increased from 25 to 30% of maximum Health ;Talents *Level 1 **Boneslicer (Q) ***New functionality: ****Grievous Throw pierces all enemies and refunds 10 Mana per Hero hit. The effect is no longer is removed after 3 Basic Attacks. **You Want Axe? (Passive) ***Removed **Headhunter (Active) ***Moved from Level 4 ****New functionality: ****!Quest: Kill all unique enemy Heroes. Each one increases your damage by 2%. ****!Reward: Increase your Basic Attack range by 1.1. **Recklessness (Passive) ***Moved from Level 7 ***Adjusted functionality: ****Gain 10% bonus attack damage while below 75% life. ****Gain 20% Spell Power while below 50% life. *Level 4 **Troll's Blood (E) ***New functionality: ****Increases Regeneration healing by 25%. If the effect fully finishes, also gain 10% of your maximum Mana. **(New Talent) Amani Rage (Active) ***Activate to instantly lose 50% of your current Health and regain it over 6 seconds. Gain 10 Armor while this heal is active. **Voodoo Shuffle (Active) ***Moved from Level 13 ****New functionality: *****Passively lower the cooldown and mana cost of Regeneration by 33%. Activate to remove to all slow and root effects. *Level 7 **Vicious Assault (Q) ***New functionality: ****Grievous Throw’s bonus damage is increased by 30%. **Arcanite Axes (W) ***Moved from Level 1 ***New functionality: ****Passively reduce the cooldown of Twin Cleave by 2 seconds. ****!Quest: Hit enemy Heroes with Twin Cleave. ****!Reward: Every enemy Hero hit increases the damage of Twin Cleave by .75. This talent has no cap. **Ferocity (Passive) ***Moved from Level 16 *Level 13 **Eye of Zul'jin (Q) ***New functionality: ****Basic Attacks against enemies Heroes increase Zul’jin’s movement speed by 3% for 2 seconds, stacking up to 30% **Lacerate (Trait) ***Moved from Level 16 **Ensnare (Active) ***Moved from Level 20 ***Now only hits enemy Heroes ***Duration reduced from 3 to 1.5 seconds ***Cooldown increased from 45 to 60 seconds *Level 16 **Swirling Death (W) ***Removed **Let the Killing Begin (Passive) ***Moved from Level 4 **Wrong Place Wrong Time (W) ***Moved from Level 7 ***Adjusted functionality: ****Heroes hit at the apex of your Twin Blades suffer an additional 150 damage and grant 5 stacks of You Want Axe. **(New talent) No Mercy (Q) ***Basic Attacks against Heroes marked with Grievous Throw ignore Armor. *Level 20 **Amani Resilience ® ***Added functionality: ****Also increases the duration of Taz’Dingo by 1 second in addition to the current effects. **Buzzsaw ® ***Added functionality: ****If Guillotine kills a Hero, instantly heal to full Health. **Forest Medicine (E) ***Moved from Level 13 ***New functionality: ****Regeneration no longer requires a channel and the heal cannot be interrupted. :Developer Comment:There are very few moments in the Nexus more intoxicating than beheading four enemy Heroes at once with Guillotine. Unfortunately, it was always a difficult choice to make when the time to pick Heroics came about. Taz'Dingo's synergy with his heavy attack-damage nature was very difficult to pass up. While we did not want to mess with a winning combination, we did want to augment his standard build and give the old troll some shiny new tools in which to help quickly dispatch his foes. His baseline quest is focused directly at what he does best and should help him feel progressively more potent as the match unravels. As with all of our reworks, we are extremely excited to hear what you think and greatly appreciate any feedback you have! Warriors Muradin ;Stats *Basic Attack damage reduced from 97 to 88 ;Abilities *Storm Bolt Baseline Quest added **!Quest: Hit 25 enemy Heroes with Storm Bolt. Enemy Heroes who die within 2.5 seconds of being hit by Storm Bolt grant 3 stacks. **!Reward: Once you gained 25 stacks, Basic Attacks will reduce the cooldown of Storm Bolt by 1 second, and Storm Bolt will pierce the first target hit, hitting an additional target **Mana cost decreased from 60 to 50 *Avatar ® **Mana cost decreased from 100 to 80 *Haymaker ® **Mana cost decreased from 80 to 60 ;Talents *Level 1 **Perfect Storm (Q) ***No longer reduces the Mana cost of Storm Bolt *Level 4 **Crowd Control (W) ***Removed **Sledgehammer (Q) ***Damage bonus reduced from 400 to 300% **Reverberation (W) ***Attack and Movement Speed slow duration increased from .5 to 1 seconds **Thunder Burn (W) ***Adjusted functionality: ****Now requires hitting an enemy Hero to create a second Thunder Clap ****Second Thunder Clap now also applies a 25% Attack Speed slow for 2.5 seconds. *Level 7 **Piercing Bolt (Q) ***Removed **Iron-forged Momentum (Passive) ***Removed **Landing Momentum (E) ***Removed **Heavy Impact (E) ***Moved from Level 16 **Give 'em the Axe! (Passive) ***Moved from Level 16 ***Bonus damage reduced from 60 to 50% **Skullcracker (Passive) ***No longer grants bonus Attack Speed ***Added functionality: ****Every 3rd Basic Attack against an enemy now deals 60% bonus damage in addition to the stun *Level 13 **Burning Rage (Passive) ***Removed **Spell Shield (Passive) ***Removed **(New Talent) Bronzebeard Rage (Passive) ***Passively deal damage to nearby enemies. Auto-attacking an enemy Hero who is stunned, rooted, or slowed increases the damage by 100% for 3 seconds *Level 16 **Dwarf Launch (E) ***Bonus range decreased from 50 to 40% ***Bonus impact radius removed ***Added functionality: ****Hitting an enemy Hero now reduces the cooldown of Dwarf Toss by 3 seconds **Stoneform (D) ***Healing reduced from 40 to 30% of Muradin’s Maximum Health *Level 20 **Unstoppable Force ® ***New functionality: ****While Avatar is active you gain 20 Armor and Basic Attacks reduce the cooldown of Thunder Clap and Dwarf Toss by .5 seconds **Grand Slam ® ***No longer reduces the Mana cost of Haymaker ***Added functionality: ****If an enemy Hero dies within 3 seconds of being hit by Haymaker, gain an additional charge of Haymaker :Developer Comment: One of our goals with our changes to Muradin, and with many of our changes to Warriors going forward is to better normalize the amount of damage that they are able to put out. While we think it can be fun to play a Warrior who also does a ton of damage, we also want to make sure that Assassins have the primary role of doing high amounts of burst or sustained damage to the enemy team. In Muradin’s case, we’re hoping to focus him more towards being a highly durable Warrior who has a high amount of crowd control to both peel for allies and enable kills for his team. We liked the gameplay that Perfect Storm gave Muradin in rewarding him for hitting enemy Heroes with Storm Bolt, and his new baseline quest should also hopefully reward him for intelligently using Storm Bolt to secure kills due to the bonus stacks that he will gain. Muradin’s talent tree had a lot of talents that were not being utilized well, both from a pick and win rate perspective, so we’ve consolidated a lot of the power of those talents in order to make his them more competitive with one another. Collection Note: Seasonal Items from previous Hallow’s End events have also been temporarily re-added to the game. You can find more information in our Hallow’s End blog. ;New Bundles *Junkrat Heroic Bundle *Fallen Junkrat Skin Pack *Hallow's End 2017 Bundle *Hallow's End Classic Bundle ;New Skins *Junkrat: **Drowned Junkrat **Rusted Junkrat **Convict Junkrat **Clowning Junkrat **Fallen Junkrat *Cassia **Whirlpool Pirate Queen Cassia **Velvet Pirate Queen Cassia *Genji **Iron Dragon Genji **First Dragon Genji *Greymane **Dr. Wolf and Stein Greymane *Zarya **Crimson High Gravity Zarya *Valeera **Vampire Slayer V *Brightwing **Bewitching Brightwing *Gazlowe **Paper Bag Gazlowe *Murky **Garden Shambler Murky *Chromie **Creepie Chromie *Cho'gall **Pump’kin Cho’gall ;New Mounts *Phantom Stallion *Spectral Stallion ;New Announcer *Junkrat Bug Fixes ;General *Fixed a number of typo and tooltip errors across several aspects of the game. ;Art *D.Va: The keychain attached to D.Va’s Light Gun will now correctly appear during Hero Select. *Leoric: Fixed an issue preventing Leoric’s Basic Attack cleave animation from playing when using certain skins. *Tyrande: The area of effect indicator for Eagle Eye Tyrande’s Lunar Flare should now be more visually apparent when cast on Sky Temple while using Low graphic settings. *Zeratul: Zeratul’s face mask will no longer appear to stretch in the Collection while using Low graphic settings. ;Heroes, Abilities, and Talents *Brightwing: The channel for Phase Shift will now properly cancel if the allied target dies.; The channel for Phase Shift will now properly cancel if Brightwing is Rooted. *Garrosh: Casting Body Check with the Brute Force Talent on a Boss will no longer cause a Healing debuff icon to appear next to its Health bar.; Fixed an issue causing Body Check to receive less bonus damage than intended after casting Double Up to reach 50 Armor. *Jaina: Fixed an issue that prevented Summon Water Elemental from being cast on the opposite side of unpathable terrain in areas that are within range and visible to the player. *Johanna: Fixed an issue causing the Shield Glare to lower the cooldown of the Blinded by the Light talent by an incorrect amount. *Kel’Thuzad: Shadow Fissure can now be cast on the minimap.; Shadow Fissure can now be cast between map levels on the Haunted Mines battleground. *Leoric: Fixed an issue causing enemy Heroes affected by Leoric’s Entomb ability to lose allied vision after Leoric had chosen the Buried Alive talent. *Lunara: Fixed an issue preventing Lunara from Leaping over several different friendly units after choosing the Boundless Stride talent. *Rehgar: Fixed an issue that drastically reduced the attack range of Feral Lunge. *Stukov: Abilities that move Heroes, like Alarak’s Telekinesis and Stiches’ Hook, no longer remove Weighted Pustule from the affected Hero. *Valla: Caltrops will no longer display Health bars or selection rings when clicked. ;User Interface *Right clicking a player in your friends list and choosing the Whisper option will once again open the chat input field. *Score Screen: Counters for Chromie’s Sand Blast and The Butcher’s Fresh Meat quests will now continue to increment on the in-game score screen after reaching their soft caps. *Score Screen: The counter for Lt. Morales’ Clear! Talent will no longer disappear from the in-game score screen while she is inside a Medivac. External links *Official patch notes blog Category:Patch notes